


hopeless

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ex!AU, F/F, i just got license to write something for it, this is actually part of a full AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by overachieversloth.





	hopeless

Velvet walks away, dropping Schnee from her name over the sea, and returns to her family, the Menagerie. 

She does not cry then, not even when her things come packed in boxes, the woven gold of her birthright folded neatly on top. 

But Coco comes, serious but trying to joke, asks if she’s doing okay, scroll with an image of Weiss and a sleeping, beautiful, long-eared baby–-

-–and Velvet breaks.


End file.
